Puerto seguro
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: ¿Sabes? Tu padre no tenía un hogar cuando llegó a este castillo. Sus amigos y las experiencias que vivieron hicieron de este lugar su puerto seguro. Sólo tu puedes decidir si tienes el coraje y valor para hacer lo mismo


**Parece que me estoy haciendo fan de estos afamados _drabbles_ que ya me están gustando bastante. Aquí os traigo un nuevo pequeño proyecto resultado de una melodía de piano que me gusta mucho. **

**Espero disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla.**

**Como corresponde: Este Fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro "Las cuatro casas"**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Resumen: **"_¿Sabes? __Tu padre no tenía un hogar cuando llegó a este castillo. Sus amigos y las experiencias que vivieron hicieron de este lugar su puerto seguro. Sólo tu puedes decidir si tienes el coraje y valor para hacer lo mismo_".

* * *

_**Puerto seguro**_

Subió las escaleras con los ánimos por los suelos, como si fuera un condenado dispuesto a caminar directo a la silla eléctrica y todos sus compañeros y compañeras representaran a los testigos de tan cruel espectáculo. Paso a paso, centímetro a centímetro, el camino le era más difícil y no importaba que tanto recordara las palabras de apoyo de su padre o su hermano durante el trayecto hacia el castillo; nada podía hacer el camino más fácil.

La profesora McGonnagal les dio la bienvenida, como su padre le dijera hace apenas unas horas. Era la presentación y muda amenaza por parte de la directora para con los nuevos alumnos. Incluso tuvo la irrazonable sensación de que la profesora le mirara directamente a los ojos por un par de segundos y eso no hizo sino acrecentar su miedo.

Sabía que sus padres no dejarían de quererlo o lo harían menos estuviese en la casa que estuviese. Sin embargo, su miedo iba más allá de lo aparente. Era algo que el mismo no llegaba a comprender del todo y eso también le sobrepasaba.

Se adentró al gran comedor oculto entre la marabunta de estudiantes de primero y como si de una ilusión se tratase el cielo nocturno se alzó frente sobre su cabeza.

Durante un instante sus ojos se quedaron prendados de la imagen. Los estudiantes pasaban a su lado, chocando hombros y lanzándole miradas molestas pero para él, en ese momento, solo eran nimiedades a comparación del maravilloso espectáculo de blanco y negro difuminado en aquel manto nocturno.

Siempre había adorado la noche, por la belleza de las estrellas y la luna brillando en conjunción, por aquello que representaban para él y sobre todo porque, oculto en el techo de su casa, cubierto únicamente por la oscuridad silente de la noche se permitía un lugar apacible, un puerto seguro al cual acudir en noches de tormenta.

Sin embargo, no estaba ahí, con la seguridad de que sus padres estaban a unos metros de distancia, resguardando su seguridad. No estaban sus hermanos ni nadie a quien conociera.

Estaba solo.

Sin querer pensar en algo más decidió marchar con los demás hasta el frente de la sala donde la directora esperaba al lado de un taburete. Ahí estaba, el antiguo sombrero seleccionador que tantas veces había escuchado hablar sus padres y sus tíos.

Los nombres de sus compañeros fueron mencionados, uno a uno, y cuando menos lo esperó su nombre fue el siguiente.

Entonces, lleno de nerviosismo y torpeza se adelantó y tomó asiento en aquel viejo taburete. Colocaron el sombrero sobre su cabeza y pronto una suave y antigua voz se dejó escuchar en su mente.

—_Potter, no me lo creo en verdad —mencionó aquella voz. —Curioso, la indecisión cubre tu juicio y el miedo nubla tu visión._

Él no contestó, demasiado inseguro sobre el valor de sus respuestas.

—_Veo tus recuerdos, veo tus anhelos y tus miedos —dijo con voz suave y tranquila. —¿Qué es lo que temes en realidad?_

La respuesta a esa cuestión nunca llegó.

—_Ya veo. Le temes al no saber qué hacer, al no tener un lugar seguro._

El sombrero calló y James sintió sus ojos anegarse en lágrimas.

—_¿Sabes? —continuó. —Tu padre no tenía un hogar cuando llegó a este castillo. Sus amigos y las experiencias que vivieron hicieron de este lugar su puerto seguro. Aquel donde estaba en paz, donde se sentía seguro._

—… tú crees… —susurró entre sollozos.

—_¿Qué este sea tu puerto seguro? —preguntó. —Solo si tienes el coraje._

James no contestó, limpió el resto de las lágrimas y asintió.

—¡Gryffindor!

_**FIN**_

**¿Y bien? Digamos que me tarde, ¿hora y media y una lista de canciones de los 70´s y 80´s? Supongo que valieron la pena. Espero les halla gustado.**

**Nos leeremos pronto. Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**

**Atte. Aspros**


End file.
